Did You Have To Tackle Us Both
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: One shot, set after The Popular Kids. What if Reid had gotten hurt when Morgan went for the tackle. Spoilers for the episode.


_As Morgan went to tackle Cory to the ground, Reid went down with them._

_Once Morgan had Cory pinned down, he punched him square in the face to keep him from trying struggle, he looked over at Reid and asked, "You alright?"_

_"What happened," Reid asked in return._

_"Him bring us down was way to much of a coincidence," Morgan replied._

_"No, I got that," Reid stated. "But did you have to tackle us both?"_

_"You're welcome Reid." Morgan said with small smirk before grabbing Cory's jacket and picking him up as sirens started to fill the air. "Come on. Let's go Cory."_

_Reid stayed on the ground for a few more moments after Morgan left with Cory._

* * *

Reid started to get up, but a throbbing pain shot up his ankle. Reid tried to ignore the pain and finished standing up, then headed toward the hill.

Reid took one step and fell right back onto the ground.

When Morgan came back down the hill, to see if Reid really was alright, he noticed that Reid was still on the ground.

"You ok, kid," Morgan asked, with concern.

Reid looked up at Morgan and said, "I think the fall sprained my ankle."

"Need any help," Morgan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Reid replied.

Morgan held out his hand for Reid, who took it gratefully, and helped Reid up and over to the set of small stairs attached to outbuilding that held Cherish's lifeless body.

Both of them knew that, he wasn't going to be able to go up the hill that led to down here without medical assistance.

Morgan took out his cell phone, which of course had no service.

"I'm going to get Gideon. I'll be right back," Morgan said before turning around to go back up the hill.

* * *

"Where's Reid," Elle asked, when she saw Morgan come up the by himself.

"He's down there," Morgan replied. "He's fine, but he's not going to be able to make it up that hill without medical assistance."

"That's not fine then," Elle stated. "What happened?"

"Sprained ankle," Morgan said.

"I take it happened when you tackled Cory," Elle asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said, guilt evident in his voice.

"I'll go find Gideon, and tell him," Elle said, as if knowing who he was looking for.

Morgan went back down the hill to tell Reid that medics would be there soon.

* * *

After two and half hours in the ER, Reid's ankle had been wrapped in an Ace bandage. He had also been given a pair of crutches, orders to stay off of it for the next two weeks and not do any kind of work.

* * *

The next day, Morgan stepped off the elevator and walked into the bullpen, only to notice that Reid had beaten him there, which was odd since he wasn't supposed to be at work.

"You're not supposed to be here," Morgan said. "You're supposed to be home resting and watching Star Trek reruns."

Reid looked up at Morgan and said, "There's no reason for me to not be here."

"I can think of one right off the top of my head," Morgan stated.

"Which would be what," Reid asked.

"Your ankle," Morgan said.

Reid shrugged and asked, "How is sprained ankle going to stop me from doing my job?"

"Because the ER doctor said, he didn't want you doing any kind of work for the next couple of weeks," Morgan replied.

"Yeah, field work. He didn't say I couldn't go to work and do paperwork," Reid stated.

Morgan opened his mouth to say something, but didn't when he realized that the kid was going to keep saying things that he could do with a sprained ankle. If he wanted to come to work, let him come to work.

Reid raised an eyebrow, as if daring Morgan to come up with another reason he shouldn't be here.

"Whatever," Morgan said finally, then sat down at his and started his paperwork.

* * *

No more then an hour later, Hotch called Reid and Morgan into his office.

Morgan got up right away knowing what was coming, whereas Reid was a bit slower getting up due to his ankle, but showed no kinds of signs that he didn't now what was going to happen, he knew.

* * *

"Sit down," Hotch said as he closed the office door.

They sat down.

Hotch sat down at his desk and said, "I've been on the phone with Strauss and the director of the FBI all morning. They both want to know how Reid got hurt on the job. I told them what I knew, but it didn't hold them for very long. They want your side of the story, since only you two really know what happened last night."

Neither of the two profilers talked. Both stayed silent.

Hotch looked at Reid and said, "Will start with your side of the story."

Reid sighed and began to talk, "As I was about to walk past Cory, he grabbed me and aimed a gun at my head..."


End file.
